custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mulian
Mulian was a Toa of Plasma who resided in Matoro City in the Cities of Spherus Universe. He was a member of the 12th United Toa Team, along with Coprollex and several others. He was killed by the Vortixx weapons dealer Hadrika when returning home after his final mission. History Early Life Mulian was created by the Great Beings as a Su-Matoran on Spherus Magna. There he aided in the construction of the Great Spirit Robot that he would later inhabit. Upon its completion, Mulian was placed alongside many other Matoran in Metru Nui, where he would work for many years. Along with the other citizens of the island, Mulian was placed inside a Matoran Sphere by Makuta Teridax. He was successfully rescued by the Toa Metru and brought to the island of Mata Nui. He would eventually return to Metru Nui along with its other former residents. Reformation of Spherus Magna When Teridax was killed and Spherus Magna reformed, Mulian migrated with the rest of his race to the surface of the planet. He was one of many who helped build five large cities, often referred to as the Five Capitals or Capital Cities. He then became a resident of the largest of these, Matoro City. In his time in Matoro City, Mulian befriended a Po-Matoran named Coprollex. They worked together and grew ti know each other through and through. At one point, Mulian and his friend Coprollex were selected to become Toa, along with four other Matoran from the other four cities. They would then move between these cities, providing protection to the citizens wherever necessary. They accepted, and were transformed. Life as a Toa As a Toa, Mulian was sent on many missions with his team. The team consisted of him and Coprollex, as well as a Toa of Fire named Derethi, a Toa of Psionics known as Rereta, a Toa of Water named Lethia, and a Toa of Lightning named Niren. The Team was said to be perfect, and that all of the Toa's strengths complimented one another to give the impression that the team had no weakness. After twenty five years of success, the Team was sent on one final mission before they would have to give up their powers to the next generation. For this mission, they were to stop a Vortixx weapons dealer named Hadrika, before she could begin supplying firearms to hundreds of potential criminals throughout their world. When the team arrived at the town where the Vortixx was hiding, they found it fortified and filled with thugs, presumably hired by the weapons dealer to protect her from Toa. Mulian's teammate Derethi composed a plan, which functioned as intended, allowing all six Toa to get past the guarded walls and to the observatory tower, which held their target, undetected. The Toa managed to scale the tower without alerting any of the many guards within to their presence. They found Hadrika in conversation with an Agori and a strange masked figure. After these other two left, Mulian and his team confronted the Vortixx. She told them to find out about a group called the "Assassins' Guild," which the Agori had mentioned earlier, before Hadrika escaped by jumping out of a window. The Vortixx's escape was immediately followed by the arrival of a heavily armored being that Mulian and the others assumed was a mercenary of some sort. Coprollex, Derethi, Niren, and Lethia began to combat the newcomer, while Mulian and Rereta exited the tower to pursue Hadrika. Mulian and Rereta managed to catch and subdue the Vortixx, who had been injured when she escaped, and they returned to the tower to help their teammates. Not long after they returned, the group realized that their current strategy wasn't working. Coprollex suggested that the team form Kaita in order to increase their physical and elemental prowess. The others agreed, and the Toa concentrated on joining together. Mulian fused with Coprollex and Rereta, forming a being known as Tuhanar. The other three formed a being known as Riluya. Riluya and Tuhanar were slowly able to gain an advantage over their opponent before finally disarming him and pinning him to a wall using Tuhanar's control over the Element of Stone. Tuhanar used his Psionic abilities to enter the mind of the mercenary, whose name he discovered to be Extinguisher, in search of information on the Assassins' Guild Hadrika had mentioned. Before Tuhanar could find this information, however, Extinguisher killed himself by releasing a toxic fluid into his body. After these events, Mulian began the journey to Matoro City with his teammates. The members gradually separated until Mulian and Coprollex were alone. They had been given the task of escorting Hadrika, who had been captured in the village, to Matoro City for trial and imprisonment. When they had nearly reached their home city, they stopped for the night in a small inn. Mulian woke early that next morning and decided to wait outside for Coprollex. He brought Hadrika with him, intending to be ready to leave at his teammate's soonest convenience. When Coprollex awoke and approached him, Hadrika managed to stab Mulian. The Toa of Plasma lost consciousness and died within moments. Abilities and Traits Mulian, as a Su-Matoran, possessed the element of Plasma, but could not access said element. He gained his powers after transforming into a Toa. Mulian wore white and orange armor, and was relatively small for a Toa. He wore a Great Mahiki that had been forged to resemble the shape of its Noble variant. Mulian wielded a pair of multi-purpose axes. These tools could be used as axes for combat where force was required, could be worn on the wrist as longer blades when speed was required, and fused together to form a shield when Mulian required protection. Mulian is often shown to be loyal and friendly, especially with his friend Coprollex. He is skilled at controlling his element and in physical combat, but is outmatched in these categories by his teammates. Mulian's saving grace is that, while his teammates often specialize in one of these categories, Mulian is decent in both, making him a valuable member of the team. Appearances *''Mastery's End'' - First Appearance, Deceased *''Deception of Honor'' - Mentioned, not mentioned by name Category:Plasma Category:Toa Category:Toa of Plasma